No Pain, No Gain
by starzofbeyond
Summary: [AU][BBxRae][RobxStar] Raven starts to fall for Garfield,but he doesn't seem to notice.But when Dick starts to approach her,Raven's mind is starting to swirl into confusion. Will she gain her only true love? Or suffer pain from co
1. The Party

No Pain, No Gain

by

starzofbeyond

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Teen Titans

**Authors Note**: This is a story about teen titans being normal. It's my first fic, no flames please. Contructive criticism welcome, I'd love to improve my writing skills. Thanks!

RobinDick Grayson

StarfireKori Anders

BeastboyGarfield Logan

RavenRachel Roth

CyborgVictor Stone

Bumble BeeKaren Beecher

TerraTara Markov

Chapter One 

Raven and Kori are neighbors. Kori asked Raven to go to her house to prepare to go to Aunt Logan's party. She was reluctant at first, but Kori dragged her all along and finally got her to the enthusiastic girl's room.

"Kori, are you done with the stupid make up yet? We're late for whoever's party," said the annoyed teenager. She had a pair of gorgeous purple eyes and shoulder-length purple hair. She was wearing a tight black shirt with denim shorts.

"Her name is Aunt Logan, friend Raven. I have to make my eyelashes more curvy with the help of the mascara," Kori replied. She has long crimson hair, and she was wearing a pink vest and jeans.

"Who the heck is Aunt Logan and why on earth are we going to her house?" Raven said impatiently. _Why did she drag me along anyway?_

"She is holding a party. Friend Garfield is her son and we have known each other since the grade six. She called me a few days ago; she wanted me to be in her party. She said that my friends are welcome as well."

"Whatever, Kori, but why do I have to go too? I don't know this Garfield guy," said Raven coldly.

"No! You must come with me friend Raven, I have already informed Aunt Logan that you will be coming to her party. And I heard Dick is going to be there to, and I want to you help me, when I talk to him I am always lost for the words."

_Of course…Kori's little crush. Just because I can speak to him without having my tongue tied doesn't mean I am good with boys._

Raven refused at first, but her friend looked at her with cute, puppy eyes, so she finally gave in.

"Fine. Only once."

Kori's face brightened, she grabbed her bag and pulled Raven out of the door.

After a ten minute walk, they arrived at Aunt Logan's house. It was about five stories high, and was painted royal blue in colour.

_This house sure is huge._

"Kori! Am I glad to see you! Look at you, dear, you have grown a lot! You're turning into a beautiful lady!"

A blonde woman wearing a frilly apron exclaimed happily, ruffling Kori's hair.

"Thank you Aunt Logan, this is my friend I told you about."

"Raven, look at your pretty hair. Purple, unique, yes…make yourselves at home, girls.You're early, only Victor has arrived."

"Yeah yeah thanks," Raven replied, not the slightest bit happy about coming. She could be reading, writing or being in the library, her weekly routines. She was starting to regret coming when she saw a blonde boy running down the stairs.

"Garfield! Visitors!" Aunt Logan shouted.

"I know, Rita. Comin'!" Said a voice.

_Nice hair._

_Hey, what? Nice hair...? Stupid me._

"Friend Garfield!" Kori said happily, giving him a bone-crushing hug.

"Yes…nice…to see you, Kori…You can let go now," he said, trying to shove her off.

"This is Raven, my friend."

Garfield looked at her.

"Nice name. I love birds," he said, wigging his eyebrow.

Raven looked as if she didn't care, but she did.

"Whatever, thanks anyway," she said curtly.

_He IS gorgeous, and he is quite nice too……maybe I could talk to him!_

_What? Who said that?_

"So, you---" Just as Raven wanted to say something, someone interrupted.

"Dude, are you gonna come and play or what?" came a voice.

"Excuse me ladies, but I have to play some of my computer games, talk to you later!"

This left the girls and Aunt Logan at the door step.

"Oh I'm sorry girls, come in and have a drink," the woman said, leading them into the living room. The room was luxurious. It had a royal blue carpet and oak wooden chairs and furnitures. She put two glasses of orange juice on the table and motioned them to sit down while flipping through the newest copy of Cosmo Girl (Raven was looking around.)

"All Garfield cares is computer, games, and animal rights. He doesn't know about studying and,dating," his mother sighed, seeing the page about 'Boys and Girls---how to deal with each other?',

_WHAT! Garfield doesn't date! _

_Who the heck are you? Stop._

"Rit, stop telling all these white lies or you'll have black teeth!" shouted Garfield from downstairs.

"He has sensitive ears, you know," she whispered to the girls. Then she turned and yelled back,

"It's the truth, honey. You don't care about girls."

"Ha, you're wrong again, woman! Who can resist me, the good looking lad? Every girl must be mad to not fall for me!"

"But friend Garfield, I have not fallen for you," said Kori innocently, looking up from her magazine.

"Well here are two girls here, you didn't attract them!" said Aunt Logan, chuckling.

"Huh, Star has a crush on--"

"Dick."

"Please friend Victor, please do not speak of it in front of friend Dick," said Kori, blushing faintly.

"And this girl I've just met…whoever it is. Rachel?"

"Raven," Raven said. She suddenly became a little bit angry.

_What? How could he---_

_Just shut it!_

"Yeah, Raven, sorry," said Garfield from upstairs.

"See! You even forgot her name, like you could attract girls…anyway I'm off to prepare food, girls, you could go up the room and play for a while! Have fun!" said Aunt Logan.

They went up the stairs and found the boys playing video games.

"Booya! I told you, you won't win!" an American-African boy said.

"Dude, no fair!"

"Friends, do you wish to play a game?" asked Kori.

"I really am not in the mood of---" Raven began.

"Sure! Let's play Truth or Dare!" said Garfield enthusiastically.

Somehow she didn't think she would have fun after all.

**Authors Note**: How is it? Please review!


	2. Truth Or Dare

**Chapter Two**

Just then Tara arrived. She is a cheerful, pretty girl with blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

"Hi guys! Wassup?" The blonde girl said.

The boys looked at her. They said 'Hi' in unison.

"TARA!" Kori screamed and gave her a big hug

"Hey Kori, its nice to see you again…you can let go of me now…" she said trying to pull her off.

"This is my new friend, Raven." Said Kori

"Hey Raven, nice to meet you. I'm Tara."

Raven simply nodded. She didn't like to be friend with cheerleaders and preppy girls, and from what the unenthusiastic girl could see, she was one of them.

"Why the glum face Raven?" asked Tara

"We're going to play a stupid game called Truth or Dare."

"Ooh! I love this game" shrieked Tara. "Let's get started!"

_Oh this is just great…_

"Friend Tara, friend Dick has not arrived yet," Kori said.

Garfield and Victor merely shrugged, Raven just continued to look out at the window.

Dick and Raven have been best friends for five years, and they have just met Kori, the foreign girl last year. Kori seemed to like him a lot, though. Tara helped herself to some chips.

"Neither has Karen," said Victor mindlessly.

Garfield wiggled his eyebrows, and went, "Oh, someone is starting to miss his girlfriend."

The boy earned a death glare from his best friend. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"That would be Dick…" muttered Raven.

Several seconds later, a black haired teenager emerged from the door.

Kori, once again, stood up and gave him a bone-crushing hug. After they have settled down, they started the game.

"The game is easy. For example I spin the coin to Victor and he will need to choose either truth or dare and I just need to make a dare or ask a question….is it clear?" asked Garfield.

"Yes," said everyone in enthusiasm, except Raven, who simply nodded.

_This game is pointless…and dumb._

"Raven, you know this game, right?" asked Garfield, trying to get the girl to snap out of her thoughts.

_Bossy guy…fuzzy hair…weird personality…pretty blue eyes---_

_Huh? What on Earth--_

"Yeah I know," Raven said, trying to stop staring into his eyes, "everyone knows."

"Good let's get this started."

Tara stuffed more chips into her mouth.

Garfield spun the bottle, and it landed on a crimson-haired girl.

"Truth or dare Kori?" asked Garfield.

The others leaned forward.

"Friend, I select the truth option," replied Kori. She remembered once they dared her to throw a banana down to the street. She felt so bad because it had hit an old man walking by.

Garfield pondered for a moment, grinned, and said, "Who do you have a crush on?"

Tara stopped eating, Victor raised his eyebrows. Raven shrugged, and Dick just sat there, looking at someone.

"Friend Garfield, may you please ask another question please?" she asked, with a slight red tint across her cheeks.

"No can do Kori." Garfield replied.

"Come on, we won't tell a soul." Said Tara, nudging the now blushing girl.

"Yeah Kor, we won't tell anybody. We're your friends remember?" Dick added.

Kori looked at Dick. She took a deep breath…

_Hmmm this is going to be interesting……thought Raven…_

But Raven was starting to feel an itch in her nose…

"Okay, my crush is Di—" Kori was trying to say Dick but at that time Raven sneezed.

"AHCHOO! Oops, excuse me" Raven apologized.

"RAVEN!" everyone was yelling, except Dick, who was looking at her…

Raven noticed that Dick was watching at her, she shook her head…

Kori looked at Raven with a grateful smile. The others looked as if Christmas was over.

"Hmph…okay then Kori you spin the bottle." Said Garfield.

Starfire spun the bottle and it landed on the girl who had just sneezed 'accidentally'.

_Great…thought Raven_

"Truth or dare friend Raven?" Kori asked

Raven thought for a while…she didn't want to do a dare…so…

"Truth," Said Raven.

Kori thought for about ten minutes, but still couldn't think of it. The others were starting to get frustrated, and then she suddenly got the idea.

"Okay here is your question friend Raven.If friend Garfield and friend Dick are both in danger at the same time and you can only save one person, who would you save?"

"Kori! Why are you dragging me into thi--" Tara covered his mouth with her hand before Gar finished his sentence.

Dick looked at Raven, and raised his eyebrow.

_Hm. Kori, I saved you and you give this to me, huh? Dick is my best friend but…_

_Garfield is hotter!_

_Now, where did that come from?_

"Raven?" asked Dick.

"Come on Raven, it's only a question! Just answer! I don't see you waiting so long to answer when Mrs. Gibbons asked you the Maths questions," said Tara.

Victor was munching nachos while Garfield and Dick looked at her at the same time.

"Fine."

"I choose Gar---" While Raven was trying to say Garfield, Aunt Rita yelled,

"Dinner's ready! Stop your games for a moment, come and eat now!And Karen's here,"

_Phew that was close…thought Raven._

"Ummm I have to go to the bathroom." Said Raven

Victor ran down the stairs to meet his girlfriend while the others went down to the dining room.

When she walked out of the bathroom she saw Dick standing.

"What do you want Dick?" She said in her usual cold voice.

Dick walked closer to her. Raven stepped backwards. She is blushing.

"I was kind of disappointed when I heard you trying to say Garfield, Raven." He whispered.

_What is he talking about? Disappointed? Does he mean he likes me? _

_No! I can't like him! Kori likes him and I don't want to be enemies with her._

"I---" Just when Raven wanted to say something, she felt something pressed against her lips. Dick was kissing her gently. He was brushing her hair. Raven froze and was surprised by his action.

_Oh no…if Kori sees this she is going to be mad!_

_But wait…maybe I should be enjoying this?_

_No…the one I like is Garfield Logan!_

Raven pulled him off…Dick wasn't surprised. Instead he said…

"You're really pretty Raven." Then Dick went away.

_Pretty? I'm NOT pretty…or am I ? No he can't possibly kissed me. Tell me this is not happening!_


	3. In the Park

**Chapter Three**

Raven headed to the dining room. Everyone was busying gobbling their food.

"Hi Raven darling. You must be hungry by now. Why don't you join us and eat something?" Aunt Rita said.

"Fine." Said Raven, still stunned about what had just happened.

"Friend Raven it would be glorious if you sit with me." Kori said with a smile.

"No," started Raven, but then seeing her friend's pleading eyes, she nodded.

While eating the meal, Dick kept glancing at Raven, which was, thankfully, unnoticed by Kori.

"I don't want to go home yet, friend Raven. May I come to your house?" asked Kori.

"Kori. My dad is going to---" Raven said in an irritated tone.

"Friend Raven, please? We still haven't finished the painting of toenails," she said, pointing at her toes, which indeed was not yet done.

"Fine. You have to leave at nine, understood?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Yes, friend Raven," she replied, eyes twinkling.

After several minutes, the group has finished their dinner. Kori and Raven left, after saying a goodbye to the boys and Karen, they set off to Raven's home.

They were greeted by Raven's unenthusiastic mother, which Kori was used to that, since they have never seem her best friend's mother being happy anyway. They went up the stairs to Raven's room, but just then the telephone rang.

"Wait a minute, Kori."

"Hello?" said Raven, tapping her foot. She wanted Kori to leave and now the telephone rang and it's probably one of those advertisements and questionnaires.

"Uh Raven? It's me. Dick."

_Oh whatever it is Dick, please make it quick!_

"What do you want?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"Umm can we meet at the park now? I want to talk to you," the voice said in a nervous tone, according to Raven.

Raven raised her eyebrows. What on Earth does he want her for?

"Whatever."

With that she hung the phone up.

"Who is it, friend Raven?" asked Kori, holding a pink, nail varnish.

_Now the tough part……thought Raven_

"Some guy I met asking me out to the park…maybe I shouldn't go…" Raven said.

"Oh, but this is glorious friend Raven! You must go! Don't miss the chance friend Raven, because they only come once. Because I'm still waiting for that chance…oh I feel so happy for you!"

Raven remembered that Kori was the only one without a boyfriend in her grade…except her.

"Fine. I'll go. Be right back, read that first." Said Raven, giving her a copy of the latest make up magazines.

Raven walked to the park, the thoughts swimming in her mind…

_What does he want AGAIN?_

_But it's still very cute of him to ask me out…_

_Wait a minute…no he's NOT cute at all…_

_Oh never mind…_

When Raven reached the park, Dick was already there, waiting for her.

_His clothing matches his dark black hair perfectly……_

_Hey what am I thinking? Snap it out Raven!_

"I'm here. What do you want?" asked Raven quickly.

There was nobody in there. Only Dick and Raven alone. Raven was feeling a bit uncomfortable as he looked into her amethyst eyes.

"Raven?"

"Yes what do you want to talk about?" asked Raven impatiently.

"I love you, and it's doesn't matter whether you feel the same way I do. I…just want to let you know.." He said quickly.

Raven froze…and bit her lip.

_Ok now my best friend says he loves me…what should I do?_

_Go for it Raven! _

_No! He's only your best friend! And I think he's gross!_

_It's your choice. You have to make your decision. But just don't regret it._

_But I don't like him…_

_Does it matter? Do you want to get teased about not having a boyfriend?_

Raven thought for a moment……she finally made her decision.

"I…I love you too Dick." Raven said. Just before she wanted to say something, Dick kissed her again. A gentle, soft kiss….

Someone was lurking in the park, a blonde haired teenager.

He felt the breeze while he was walking in the park. He loved this feeling. It feels comfortable……suddenly he saw two persons…two persons kissing…

"Hmm they look familiar to me…who are they?"

He hid behind a bush and saw them clearly. It was Raven and Dick.

_What on earth……Raven and Dick? Impossible? But…but…I didn't know they like each other……what if --- _then he heard them talking.

"I love you Raven…" Dick said gently.

"I love you too, Dick." Raven said and they kissed again.

When Garfield heard them, his heart sank…for some reason.

Authors Note: Sorry, I know it's a bit short but I'll make the next chapter longer. Please review!


End file.
